


NOT A FANFIC

by EllianaNarna



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllianaNarna/pseuds/EllianaNarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick note...</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT A FANFIC

Hey guys and gals and others!

Just a quick note - I'm not currently writing any fanfics, so have plently of spare time on my hands. As such, I am more than willing to beta any works, particularly those in the Harry Potter fandom (cos a girl just loves her magic XD).

If you're interested, just drop me a comment on this "work" and I'll get in contact with you.

BTW, there are fandoms I know nothing about, and there are fandoms I am waaaaaay too obsessed with - if you want my help, I can always read through for grammar and stuff, but I might not know the characters/situations if they're from a fandom I'm not part of.

Thanks for taking the time to read, and I hope to hear from you soon!

Stay cool, and keep writing =D

Elli  
x


End file.
